


Slytherin Fox

by Weirdlings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlings/pseuds/Weirdlings
Summary: May or may not become a series but I want this to be about a pure blood witch who lies about her parentage because of reasons. She goes to house Slytherin like her mother. Her mom was in house Slytherin and her dad in Gryffindor. The hat was debating as to where to put her because she represents a mix of qualities from her birth parents. Ultimately the hat decided Slytherin b/c she has a snarky, sassy, sarcastic attitude. The professors know only who her birth father is. Her father is Sirius Black. Her mother is Bellatrix LeStrange. Which is why she hides her true parentage and uses her adopted mother’s last name. You call her Aunt Bellatrix. And she calls you little sister. For reasons unknown to the rest of the family and other people. Reader moved to America after her birth. She moves when it’s her time to go to Hogwarts.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of Slytherin Fox... yea no shit right, anyway I will post/update when I can. I hope you enjoy this as I write more chapters.

My letter for Hogwarts came in a week before school started. My mother was worried that it wouldn’t come in but as soon as it did the house was filled with laughter and happiness. We celebrated that rest of the day before setting out the next day to buy all the things I would no doubt need.  
Mother had me up bright and early the next day. She was lots more excited than I was. I wasn’t not excited, I was just a bit nervous. She spoke of Hogwarts often enough that I should feel happy about finally going but I just felt a little scared.  
After breakfast mother had us out of the house and heading to Diagon Alley. We went to get most of the basic things first buying the wand and my soon to be pet last. As we walked around buying my supplies I was starting to get a bit bored. By the time it came to buy my pet I was a bit more excited.  
It was hard for me to pick just one animal, seeing as I love all animals. In the end I settled for a black cat with white paws and yellow eyes. Tibby.  
Next stop Ollivander’s Wand Shop. The man in the shop seemed a bit odd to me but I could tell he was a good fellow. He handed me different wands to try out before one finally answered to me.  
An 11” Fir Wood wand with a Unicorn Hair Core.  
As soon as the wand was in my hand it felt...warm and alive. It felt right.  
After finishing our shopping we went out to eat before heading back home and getting ready for starting at Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the reader boards the Hogwarts Express and makes some new friends.

When the day came for me to go to the Wizard school, I was scared. Not about the house I was going to be put in, it would either be Slytherin or Gryffindor, I was scared because I would leave home. I am a shy girl and I don’t make friends nearly as easy as others and that scared me too.

Heading to Platform 9 ¾ I was starting to get shaky. Mother told me “Don’t worry so much y/n. It will all be fine.”

I took a few deep breathes before we ran through the wall. What I saw on the other side was just- amazing. 

There were so many people but the most impressive thing was the train itself. It was a bright red and had bits of gold on it. 

Seeing as there were a lot of people on the platform I expected the train to be full- and boy was I right.

 

It was difficult to find somewhere to settle but I came by a boy who was sitting alone so before I could over think I stepped in.

“Hello.” I said in a timid voice.

The boy looked away from the window and smiled at me whilst he said, “Hello.”

“Would it be alright if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

“Of course you can.” He said with, what seemed to be a permanent smile on his face. 

I said a quick thanks and sat down across from him and outstretch your hand. “I’m Y/N Rogers.”

“Harry Potter,” he says as he shakes your hand.

“Potter? As in  _ The Harry Potter? _ ” He nods.

You stare at him in disbelief for what seems like forever. You snap out of it when you hear someone speak.

You turn towards the owner of the voice and came to face a red haired boy.

“-did you say?” I vaguely heard Harry ask.

“I wanted to know if it’d be alright if I joined you two?”

Harry smiled to the ginger and said “That would be just fine.”

The boy smiled before sitting next to Harry.

“Ron Weasley.”

“Harry Potter.”

The boy- Ron- looked at Harry as if he’d grown two heads. “You’re Harry Potter?  _ The Harry Potter?”  _ Harry nods.

“And do you have the, uh, the scar?” Ron asks.

“Yea.” Harry grins and moves the hair on his forehead back. And right there is the mark… 

Proof that he survived that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and post when I can and I'll apologize now if it takes so long.


	3. To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on the Hogwarts Express and a little something before entering the dining hall.

Over the course of the train ride we all got to know each other a bit more and became good buddies.

The candy trolley came by and when Harry noticed how Ron looked a bit disappointed that he couldn’t get anything so…

“We’ll take the lot,” he said as he handed over the gold coins.

We all partook in the candy.

“These aren’t real frogs are they?” Harry asked.

“It’s just a spell really.” I responded.

“And there are collectible wizard cards in each box. I got about 500 meself,” said Ron.

Harry opened to box and the frog jumped out and onto the window. “Don’t let it escape!” Ron exclaimed. Just as he said that the frog jumped out of the window.

Harry got the card out and it showed Albus Dumbledore. He turned it this way and that.

He looks at it again and says, “Where’d he go?”

Ron responds with “he’s got places to be he can’t be in that card all day.”

A few minutes later Ron decides to show us a spell one of his brother’s showed him and que entrance-

A ginger haired girl with frizzy hair comes in. She asks if we’ve seen a toad. She sees Ron with his wand out and basically demands he finish the spell.

I don’t really know her yet but I don’t like the tone she speaks with or how she carries herself as if she’s better than us all.

Ron goes on with the spell and when nothing happens the girl says, “Are you sure that’s even a spell?”

Then she invites herself to sit beside me and then introduces herself as Hermione Granger. After introducing ourselves she tells us we should get into our robes seeing as we’re close to arriving Hogwarts.

_Time Skip_

We wait outside, what I assume is, the dining hall.

A boy with white hair, whom I recognize as a Malfoy, approaches us and speaks to Harry.

“You must be Harry Potter. (what I heard after) We should be friends seeing as my father is the all powerful and great Lucius Malfoy. Besides you shouldn’t befriend those who are beneath us and our greatness.” And blah blah blah blah blah.

Does this kid ever stop talking. I don’t like the way he looked at Ron when he said he was a Weasley as if it were the most horrid thing ever.

He says a bit more nonsense before I decide I’ve had enough of his nonsense.

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, SHUT UP ALREADY!” I yell.

All eyes are on me now. Malfoy looks at me and glares. Before he can say anything I say “Nobody cares how great your father is. Leave Harry alone. Can’t you see that he doesn’t want to associate with those deemed beneath him.”

“Ho-” He’s cut off by Professor McGonagall’s return. He glares at me the whole way into the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking long on updating a new chapter but I will try to update every week or two.  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	4. Choosing Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says this is the choosing ceremony and bits and pieces of ReaderxDraco banter.

We enter the dining room and I am in awe. The ceiling looks like the night sky and it is all just amazing.

We walk up to the front of the hall and wait as Dumbledore says a few words, that I don’t hear because Malfoy and I are sending death glares at each other. 

We’re called up alphabetically so I’m somewhat near the end.

I don’t know anyone so I just pay attention when Harry or Ron are called up and maybe when Granger and Malfoy go up as well. Harry is put in Gryffindor with the Granger girl. Malfoy is put into Slytherin, no surprise there. I get called up after some time.

The hat is put on my head and it starts talking as it searches in for something in my mind. 

_ Ah. Yes. Your father a Gryffindor a very troublesome young man he was. You are clever, courageous, witty and ambitious. Yes! Yes! I know just where you belong… SLYTHERIN!! _

I’m not at all surprised to be put into Slytherin. My adopted mother told me my real mother was a Slytherin and my father a Gryffindor. So I expected to be in one or the other. 

As I walked over to the Slytherin table, they cheered for the new addition to their house. Harry and Ron gave me a look that resembled, remorse, I think. I gave them the best smile I could muster in hopes that it’ll portray “it’s okay guys.”

Once I reached the table I sat between a girl, Janet, and a boy named Goyle. To my luck I also sat across Malfoy who glared at me even more than before. I smiled sweetly at him just to piss him off.

They called more students up but I spaced out so I didn’t know who went where. They called Ron up and I listened as the hat went about his ramblings.

_ GRYFFINDOR! _

I’ll admit I felt a bit sad but I was somewhat happy for Ron. It sucked that I had no friends here, but Janet seems like an okay person.

Everyone enjoys dinner while I have to listen to Malfoy talking his stupid talk.  _ Does he ever shut up? _

“-we have a halfblood amongst us.” I snap my head up instantly. “And I didn’t know we’d have such a blood-racist shithead with white hair dye on this table.”

“How dare you insult me! ME!! A MALFOY!”

“I know who you are asshole! I’ve actually met you before today and it brings me no surprise you haven’t changed.”

“I’ve never met you before in my life!”

“I spent the summer of my sixth birthday at your family estate. My mother is friends with your parents. You’ll be seeing a lot of me in the coming future my dear, so you better get used to having your ass handed to you.” I smirked and winked at him.

The look on his face said it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been more than two weeks since the I last updated. I apologize but here's the new chapter hope you enjoy.


	5. Author's Note

I do apologize to those who follow this story. I had writer's block and I was thinking of other ideas for different fandoms and the whole thing just kinda got out of hand. I am trying to write more chapters for this series and I'll try my best to post a chapter atleast every week or two weeks.  Again I apologize for not posting new chapters but I will try to do better this semester/year.


	6. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader settles into the Slytherin dorm rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it took so long to finish this chapter but I lost the muse for this.  
> It's back now and I will be writing new chapters and posting them up every week or every two weeks. I'm currently working on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up in a week or two.

After dinner one of the upperclassmen lead us to the dorms. The walk to the dorms was fascinating. I’ve never seen anything like this. 

The moving stairs made me think of getting lost in a maze with the most certainty of never getting out. I looked around in fascination, all the while not noticing the way Malfoy looked at me.

_ Draco’s POV _

After telling me about the summer she spent with my family, I remembered a girl my age who sassed me back like I wasn’t important. Rogers did just that.

_ Flashback _

_ It was June 12th when a woman and a young girl came to the Malfoy Manor. The woman was Miss Gracie Rogers and the girl with her was named (Y/F/N) Rogers.  _

_ The girl looked innocent and timid. She stood just behind Miss Gracie. _

_ Narcissa greeted them both with open arms and then turned to her son. _

_ “Draco why don’t you take (Y/N) upstairs to play?” She looked at him expectantly. _

_ Draco nodded and said “(Y/N) would you like to go play upstairs?” She nodded and followed him to his room. _

_ As soon as they entered the room she took her coat off and made herself comfortable on his bed. “Do you have any movies we could watch?” _

_ Draco was a bit taken aback since this girl seemed to change almost instantly when the adults weren’t around. “Uhm… sure I uh I think we have some downstairs. I’ll be right back.” She waved dismissively at him. _

_ Draco went downstairs to find something interesting they could watch. Once he found something suitable he ran back upstairs to his room. As soon as he entered he heard, “Can you bring some snacks up as well? I’m getting a bit hungry but I don’t want to spoil dinner.” _

_ Draco, being the overdramatic boy he is threw the movie across the room and yelled, “I’m not your servant!! You are in my home so you can’t tell me what to do!” _

_ She looked at him with wide eyes before taking on her usual look and said very calmly, “Exactly. We are in your home and I am your guest which means you have to accommodate my needs and make me feel welcome, which by the way your not doing a very good job.” _

_ “We have house elves who can accommodate your every need. Tell them to bring you food!” _

_ “It’s not their personal home so that duty falls unto you to order your house elves around. I don’t need to do such things because as we’ve stated, it’s you home and I am you guest. Therefore I have no need to order the elves of this house around seeing as they are not mine to command.” _

_ Draco stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Nobody has ever spoken to him like that. Least of all a halfblood. _

_ End Flashback _

‘And here I thought I’d never see that girl again.’ Draco thought. 

I watched her while she watched everything else with curiosity. She looked so beautiful, with the light bouncing off her (h/c) hair and the twinkle in her (e/c). She looks gorgeous. 

_ Reader’s POV _

We get to the painting that leads into the snake’s pit. We had to speak the password to get inside and to no one’s surprise it was ‘ _ pureblood.’  _

After speaking the magic word the frame opened up into a creepy looking hallway. We were lead in and at the end of the hallway was a very cozy looking  _ ‘pit.’  _ Of course the colors were green, black and a bit of dark grey.

The dorms were separated by gender. I shared a room with Janet, Georgina, and Elizabeth. They didn’t seem all that snooty, like most Slytherins. I suppose the usual stereotype isn’t all that true. 

The rooms had the same color code as the rest of the snake pit. I don’t oppose the colors seeing as I like green… and black. 

The girl’s picked which beds they’d take. I ended up bunking with Elizabeth. Luckily I had top bunk. After choosing our bunk beds we all settled in and got ready for bed. 

Tibby jumped onto the bed and curled up next to me before falling into a deep sleep.  **_I hope tomorrow goes well._ **


	7. Strange Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a strange day at Hogwarts. But what day isn't strange at the wizarding school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what the shared bedroom looks like but instead of white and red, it's black and green.  
> http://room.preptopost.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Bunk-Beds-Small-Room-Ideas.jpg 
> 
> This is their shared bathroom but with dark grey wall and green.  
> http://aililishope.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/bedroom-ideas-for-teenage-girls-blue-tumblr-teens-room-simple-rooms-small.jpg

I woke up to Tibby pawing at my face. “Well good morning to you to.” I get down from the bed and notice that Elizabeth is there. 

“Are the other’s at breakfast?”

“Yea. I told them I was gonna wait for you.”

“Oh. You didn’t have to but thanks anyway.” I say with a smile. I go into our shared bathroom and do my morning ritual before I change into my clothes. 

Once I’m done me and Elizabeth leave the room and head to the dining hall. We find Janet and Georgina sitting with some girl, Patty, I think her name was. Anyway, we were getting closer to them when all of a sudden the ground becomes my new best friend. 

I look up to see a group of boys laughing. “Mudbloods don’t belong in Slytherin.” one of them says. Someone helps me up, I assume it was Elizabeth but when I go to thank her I come face to face with Draco. 

His lips are moving but I don’t hear what he’s saying. ‘I guess I’m in shock. Why would Draco help me? Is this part of some plan or something?’ He starts waving his hand in my face and I blink a few times then with a confused face I say “What?” “You must’ve hit your head pretty hard then.” 

“I didn’t hit my head if you must know.”

“One would think with that dazed look on your face.” I narrow my eyes at him before shoving him and walking to the girls. When I sit down I notice the girl, Patty, glaring at me. And being me I glare right back. 

I put mostly fruit on my plate. I don’t really hear the conversations going on around me. I feel someone lightly touching my shoulder and I look up to see Elizabeth. 

“Are you going to stay here all day?” I look around and notice the hall is nearly empty. I get up and follow Elizabeth. We had the same classes today.

We go down to the dungeons and then head to the class. Most of the students are already there. I let Elizabeth choose where to sit so I’m not paying attention, instead I look around the room. 

Elizabeth sits down and I sit in the seat next to her… which just so happens to be next to Draco. I look over to Elizabeth and all of a sudden she’s very interested in the book in front of her. ‘I knew she had to have done this on purpose. I mean out of all the seats she decides sitting next to Malfoy is the best option. Really? Whatever.’

The door suddenly flies open and in comes Mr. Dramatic, ahem, I mean Professor Snape. Yes. He dramatically walks to the front of the class and dramatically turns to look at us.

He starts talking about how we won’t do foolish things in this class and whatnot. 

“Some of you may not be fond of the art that is potions. But for some select few(looks at us, mostly Draco, ‘look suspiciously at them’) who do appreciate the art of potions will excel in this class.” He says in his monotone voice. 

He looks in Harry’s direction, so I do to. He’s writing in his journal. “Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I mix powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood?” Ginger’s hand shoots straight into the air. 

“You don’t know?” Harry shakes his head. “Let’s try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I told you to find a beezle?” Again Ginger’s hand goes in the air.

“I don’t know sir.” 

“And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Her hand stays in the air the whole time. “I don’t know sir.”

“Pity. Clearly fame isn’t everything. Is it Mr. Potter?” Draco smirks and looks at Harry. I very “gently” pinch his arm, which causes him to yelp and me to smirk. 

The class goes by pretty quickly after that. Draco glares at me the whole while but that’s nothing new.

After class ends Elizabeth and I walk to our next class.

“What was that about?” I ask her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh you know exactly what I’m talking about. Sitting next to Draco. Really?”

“They were the only seats available.” ‘She doesn’t even have the courage to look at me! She’s up to something.’

“Yea sure. The “only” seats open. We both know that’s a lie.”

“Well it’s better than telling you why I actually did it.” She has a smug look on her face. 

“I’ll figure out your diabolical plan Eliza. Mark my words.” She laughs the rest of the way to class.

The guy teaching this class is a bit odd. Not that I’m complaining. Eliza pokes jokes about him here and there but I’m in my own head most of the class time. Eliza tugs my arm before running off into the school. 

‘Why Eliza? Why do you do this to me?’ I gather my things and trail after her. I end up going to the dining hall, cause it’s lunch time, and guess who she’s sitting next to. Draco Malfoy. 

She looks to me and has a giant smile on her face. I slowly and reluctantly walk over to her. Once I get close enough she slides over and leaves me no choice but to sit next to Draco. 

He looks at me and he smiles. Actually smiles. “Who are you and what have you done to Draco?” He let’s out a small chuckle, as does Eliza. I turn to glare at her before looking back at Draco. 

He’s still smiling. I just stare at him. He looks like a different person entirely. 

“Are you going to stare the whole time or are you actually going to talk?” His smile fades into a smirk.

“You should smile more often. It makes it more bearable to look at you.” I say with a smirk of my own. I hear Eliza choking and I turn to find her laughing.

I roll my eyes. “You know you should be more careful. Who knows what could’ve happened.”

“I would’ve died of laughter not because I was choking. How do you two manage to compliment and insult each other all in one sentence?” She chuckles.

“It’s a gift I suppose.” “It’s a curse.” Draco and I say at the same time. We look at each other and then laugh about it.

‘I guess Draco isn’t that bad but he’s still… him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Leave a kudos and comment. Thanks.


	8. She's beauty, she's grace, she's evertything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV, 'nough said.

_ Draco’s POV _

Y/N is a very beautiful girl. Unlike the other girls she doesn’t hang onto my every word and giggle at everything I say. Y/N’s different. She’s outspoken yet shy, funny and serious. She’s just different and I like that about her. She doesn’t fall into the normal girl thing. 

After lunch we go out to the training yard for out flying lessons. Crabbe and Goyle are either side of me. Y/N and Elizabeth are across from us. She looks even more beautiful when the sun shines on her. Her eyes look brighter than before. They look enchanting. 

Madam Hooche blew her whistle. Signaling that we were about to start. 

“Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Stick your left hand up and say up.”

Everyone says up but only a few grab hold of the broom. Me, Y/N, Elizabeth, and Potter. *sneers at Potter* 

“With feeling.” says Madam Hooche. Eventually everyone grabs their broom. 

“Now once you’ve got hold of your broom I want you to mount. You’ll then proceed to kick your feet off the ground, hover and then touch ground again.” She blows her whistle and Longbottom starts lifting off the ground and into the air. 

‘What an idiot.’ I look at the spectacle of Longbottom with amusement. I walk over to Y/N, who’s watching the whole thing with worried eyes. 

“You don’t need to worry about him.” I tell her.

“What if he were to get hurt?” “He can always go to the infirmary.” She simply nods. 

He ends up hanging onto a statue by his robe. We all go closer to the statue but not too close. Slowly his robe starts to rip and with every rip comes a gasp. He finally falls and Madam Hooche proceeds to take him to the infirmary.

I see his rememberall on the floor and I pick it up off the ground. 

“Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground. If is see a single broom in the air the person on it will see themselves removed from Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch.”

“Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he’d remember to fall on his fat ass.” A few laughs go around. 

“Well maybe if you squeeze it you’ll remember not to be such and ass!” I turn around at Y/N’s voice. “You shouldn’t make fun of people because they can’t control what happens to them.”

“I’m a Malfoy whi-”

“Just because your last names Malfoy doesn’t mean you can do anything you’d like. Everything has a consequence and we all have to pay them one way or another.” She looks even better when she sass’s me. I mean, ahem, how dare she!

“Hand it over Malfoy.” I turn to Potter and glare at him. 

“No. I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.” I get onto my broom and circle the group. “How about on the roof?”

“Draco get back down here. You’ll get in trouble.” Sweet Y/N yells. I ignore her so I can taunt Potter.

“What’s wrong Potter too far for you?” I see him climb onto his broom while Granger tries to stop him. He flies up to me and says “Give it here Malfoy or I’ll knock you off your broom!” 

“Is that so?” He lunges for the ball but I spin on the broom before he can get it. “Have it your way Potter.” I throw the ball in the opposite direction. Potter flies past me to get the stupid ball. 

I fly back down towards Y/N. “You shouldn’t have done that,” she says as soon as I land. “Where’s the fun in not doing something your not suppose to do?” 

She looks at me confused before realization hits. “Shut up Draco.” I give her a knowing smirk, she justs shoves me. 

Everyone starts to surround Potter, then Professor McGonagall comes to take him. To detention or even better get him expelled. 

I decided to walk with Y/N, seeing as Elizabeth was heading somewhere else. “Mind if I join you?” She looks at me and gives me a small smile. “I don’t mind.”

We walk in silence and I have no clue as to where we’re going. She takes a turn into one of the hallways and once we reach the end we end up at a garden. 

Y/N leads me to one of the benches where we sit down. She pulls out a journal and some stick? “What’s that?” I ask pointing at the thing in her hand. 

“Oh. It’s a pencil.” She says it as if it’s obvious.

“What’s a pencil?” “Well, it’s something muggles use for writing. Kinda like a quill but this is easier to erase.” She looks at me curiously, “would you like to use it?”

I look at her strangely before nodding my head. “You hold the same as a quill and just, you know, write with it.” She hand me her journal and I did as she said. 

‘This is amazing. Why don’t we have these?’ “And if you make a mistake you can just erase it with the pink end.” I flip the  _ pencil _ and I rub the pink end on what I wrote… and it disappears. ‘What is this sorcery?’ 

I stare at the pencil in awe and then I hear Y/N’s beautiful laugh. I look up at her and glare at her, half-heartedly. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just you look like this is the most amazing thing in the world.” She says between laughs. Her laughter is contagious so I join her. 

After that she takes back her pencil and journal. She looks into the garden and starts to draw the tree surrounded by tulips. 

She’s cute when she concentrates. Her brows furrow together and she bits on her lip. I watch her the entire time she draws. It’s oddly relaxing just being with her.

_ ‘She’s beauty, she’s grace, she’s stunning. She is  perfection.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a like and comment.


	9. Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a run in with trolls

I stayed with Draco the entire afternoon. We would’ve stayed longer had Eliza not come to get me for dinner. 

We walk to the dining hall in silence. Once we get there she has me sit beside Draco, surprisingly I don’t entirely mind.  _ He can be nice when he wants to. _

Eliza leans over and whispers, “I want to know everything that happened when you two were together.” I blush like mad and nod my head, quickly taking a look at my plate. 

The evening goes on without much commotion and passes by fairly quickly. Eliza told me that Harry is the new Gryffindor seeker.  _ No clue what that is but it must be a big deal. _

Once we get back to the snake pit Eliza drags me to our room and sits me on her bed. 

“What happened between you and Draco?” She says with all the curiosity in the world. I proceed to tell her what happened.

“So you didn’t kiss him? Or profess your undying love for each other?” I grab one of her pillows and hit her with it. She looks at me with stunned expression. 

“Oh you're on” is the only warning I need to move. 

We have our pillow fight until the room door opens. Revealing Janet and Georgina, with a unimpressed look on their faces.

“So I hear you and Draco spent the afternoon together.” Georgina states in a not too nice voice.

I look to Eliza and she shrugs her shoulders. “Yes, we were at the gardens.” I say turning back to them.

“Doesn’t that sound romantic.” Janet says in her pitchy voice. 

“I suppose it does.” I say shrugging shoulders. I get down from the bed and go to the bathroom to get changed. I come out to see Eliza sending death glares at Janet and Georgina. 

I walk over to her and lay my hand on her shoulder. She looks up to me and her gaze softens almost immediately. I raise my eyebrow but she only shakes her head.

I walk up to my bed and lay down with Tibby. Drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Just like yesterday morning Eliza is the only one waiting for me. I get dressed and then we go down for breakfast. 

I see Janet and Georgina thinking we’ll sit with them but Eliza pulls me back and leads me to some empty seats far from them. 

“Why aren’t we sitting with them today?” I ask as I fill my plate.

“I don’t like them. They hang out with Pansy and she’s probably filling their head with nonsense.” She says.

“Who’s Pansy?” I ask. She points her out for me. “Oh. I thought her name was Patty.” I say as I eat some grapes.

Eliza and I walk to class and sit near Draco and his two ‘minions’. There is a feather in front of us. The professor, who’s name I’ve already forgotten, instructs us on levitating the feather. 

“Does everyone have their feathers?” Ginger girl raises hers. “Now don’t forget the wrist movement. Just swish and flick. Everyone.”

“Swish and flick.” We say in unison.

“Wingardium Leviosa.” He says. 

I pick up my wand and move my wrist, “Wingardium Leviosa.” The feather begins to rise but not enough. I try again making it go higher this time. 

I smile and look over at Eliza, she smiles at me before going back to her feather. “How are you doing that?” I hear Draco.

“With magic of course.” I sass at him. 

“Well you are wizard at a wizarding school.” He retorts.

“Then don’t ask such idiotic questions.” I focus on my feather again.

“Well done. See here everyone Ms. Granger has done it.” I hear the professor say. But he isn’t looking at me, he’s looking at Ginger Granger.  _ I levitated my feather first not her! _ I feel someone grabbing my hand. I look down seeing a hand trying to pry out my wand. 

It was Eliza. “It looked like you might break it.” I release my wand and let it fall on the table. “You did it before her. You should be proud of that.” She smiles before going trying again.

We leave class and go to dinner. Eliza and I sit where we sat that morning. I’m slowly filling my plate when Eliza nudges me. I look up at her. “What is it now?” She looks behind me so I turn and see Draco standing right next to me. 

I arch my eyebrow in a questioningly manner. He simply shrugs. He talks with Crabbe and Goyle a bit. I tell Eliza I had to go to the little ladies room. 

I see a very wound up Professor Quirrell running past me and towards the direction I came from. I shake my head and proceed to my destination. 

I get there and I here crying. I ignore it and do what I came here to do. I come out to see Ginger Granger my the sink. I ignore her and move to wash my hands. 

I hear strange sounds coming from the entrance so I look over and see a giant troll. Granger moves back slowly and since the troll has yet to see me I try to hide.

I hear a scream and then “Hermione move!” I crawl from under the rubble and see Harry and Ron throwing pieces of wood at the troll.

“Hey pea brain!” Ron yells. The troll grunts and turns to them. Granger being the ‘genius’ she is crawls out and goes under the sink. The troll breaks the sink right next to her. 

“Help!” Harry pulls out his wand and runs up to the troll grabbing on to his stick and then sticks his wand in it’s nose.  _ Disgusting. _ He grabs Harry and tries hitting him with his stick. 

“Do something!” Harry yells.

“Like what?” Ron looks around. “Anything” Harry says before dodging another hit. 

Granger instructs Ron on how to perform the spell we learned in class. He does it and the stick is held in the air. The troll looks around and Ron lets it fall on it’s head. Knocking him out.

Just then the McGonagall, Quirrell and Professor Dramatic come in. I crawl out from underneath the rubble and walk over to Professor Dramatic. 

“Explain yourselves both of you.” McGonagall demands of Harry and Ron. They proceed to mumble over each other. 

“It was my fault professor.” Granger says. “I went looking after the troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it. I was wrong and that’s when Harry and Ron showed up. They saved me.” 

Prof Drama turns to me, “And you Miss Rogers?” 

“I had left the dining hall earlier for need to use the ladies room. I didn’t know about the troll.” I say honestly. 

“And is what Miss Granger says true?” He questions. 

Not wanting to get the others in trouble I nod my head. “Yes Professor.”

McGonagall takes five point from Gryffindor, but give Harry and Ron five points. 

Professor Dramatic escorts me to the snake pit entrance. “Are you certain of what happened today?” He asks. 

“I am.” He nods and very dramatically turns and leaves, limping?  _ Wonder what happened to him. _

I get to the snake pit and I’m tackled to the ground by none other than Eliza. 

“Where were you? You didn’t come back and I thought maybe the troll had gotten to you!” She helps me up but hugs me once again. 

“I’m fine. I’ll tell you about it later yea?” She nods and turns to the couch with a knowing look. “I’ll see you in the room then.” She turns to leave and just as I’m about to follow her I see someone stand up. Draco. 

“Are you alright?” He asks as he walks up to me.

“I’m alright. A bit shaken up but fine.” I respond looking at him. “I should probably get some sleep.”

“Right. Have a nice night.” He turns to leave, “oh and Y/N. I’m glad you’re okay.” I blush and walk to my room.

I get there and head to the shower. I clean my robes and change into some pajamas. Tibby comes up and snuggles into my right side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I hope you guys like this chapter.   
> I post more fanfic on my Wattpad @StrangeVixen and on my tumblr @writingforweirdlings   
> Go check those out, you may just find somthing you like. Feedback is always welcome.


	10. Author's Note

I noticed I don't post here that much and I am sorry about that. I may stop posting here in general because I just always forget that I post here.

I do have to other accounts where I post anything I write including this story. 

  * **Wattpad:[@Fandomaddict0](http://www.wattpad.com/user/Fandomaddict0)**
  * **Tumblr:[@writingforweirdlings](writingforweirdlings.tumblr.com)**



If anyone is still interested in reading the stuff I write you can check it all out on those two accounts. Again I'm sorry for not posting on here as often. 

Also I will take the writings I put up down because I won't be continuing them on here so yea... sorry guys. 

Look me up on Wattpad and Tumblr if you still want to read my stuff. 

The link for my tumblr page doesn't work so just look up that username and you should find it.


End file.
